


Stop Thinking You Have To Do This Alone!

by huff_le_puff



Series: Brown Galaxies [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Crying, Friendship, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: Addelaine and James' summers were awful. They think they can't rely on their friends for help, but is that really true? After all, what are friends for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There's implied Rape in this chapter. There will be a bold line before and after, so if you need to skip, please do.  
> \---------------  
> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> abuela = grandmother  
> abuelo = grandfather  
> primas = cousins  
> Hola, Addiecakes. = Hello there, Addicakes.  
> Derek, por favor. ¡No otra vez! = Derek, Please. Not again!  
> Ya sabes cómo va el juego. = You know how the game goes.  
> ¡Cállate! Ya sabes cómo funciona esto. = Shut up! You know how this works.  
> \---  
> Cariño, ¿qué pasa? = Honey, what's wrong?  
> Yo quiero a mamá ¡Por favor! Mamá, mamá, mama. = I want Mum. Please! Mum, mum, mum.  
> Bien bien. Iré a buscar a mamá. = Okay, okay. I'll go get Mum.  
> ¿Que necesitas? ¿Que pasó? = What do you need? What happened?  
> ¡Quiero la muerte! Derek, él ... ¡me violó de nuevo! = I want death! Derek, he...he raped me again.  
> Bebé Hush. Te traeré una buena comida y un baño. ¿Bueno? Entonces veremos qué queremos que suceda. = Baby Hush. I will bring you a good meal and a bath. Good? Then we will see what we want to happen.  
> \---  
> ¡CADA UNO SALGA! = EVERYONE GET OUT!  
> María, por favor, ¿qué te pasó? = Maria, please, what happened to you?  
> ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Eres un niño malo y malvado! = I do not want to see you again! You are a bad and evil child!  
> ¡Addelaine se merecía lo que consiguió! Ella es una perra sin valor! = Addelaine deserved what he got! She is a worthless bitch!  
> Que esta pasando? Maria, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué es esto sobre Derek y Addelaine? = What's going on? Maria, why are you crying? What is this about Derek and Addelaine?  
> Derek ha estado violando a Addelaine durante estos años, ¡no está bien, Juan! = "Derek has been raping Addelaine for these years, it's not right, Juan!  
> Él...? = He...?  
> Mi niña pequeña. = My little girl.  
> ¿Que puedo hacer? = What can I do?  
> Llamaré a los Potter, tal vez ella pueda quedarse con ellos. = I'll call the Potters, maybe she can stay with them.  
> Addelaine bebé! Empaca tus cosas, irás a James por unos días. = Addelaine baby! Pack your things, you'll go to James for a few days.  
> Mamá, no quiero hacer esto. = Mum, I don't want to do this.   
> Por favor, necesitas hacer algo. = Please, you need to do something.  
> Multa. = Fine.

Addelaine was sitting in her room, reading a book Remus had leant her,  _The Bell Jar_. It had been quite a nice night, so far. She'd greeted her abuela, abuelo, and all her primas.

  She'd even spent an hour gossiping with Paz, her favorite cousin. She was almost two years older, and went to a school in the Puerto Rico area like her other cousins. Paz had been very sympathetic about all of Addelaine's troubles, and they got along great.

But Addelaine knew it was too good to be true.

Soon enough, she heard the door open, and a voice she knew all too well. "Hola, Addiecakes."

Addelaine groaned, and scooted further away. "Derek, por favor. ¡No otra vez!"

 **** ****"Ya sabes cómo va el juego." He growled.

Addie could feel herself starting to sob, and Derek put a hand around her neck tightly in a warning. "¡Cállate! Ya sabes cómo funciona esto."

 

The now familiar buzzing in her head began, and she became numb to everything. She could't feel, hear, or think. She was nothing. She supposed it was her mind's way of saving her. 

The door slammed, Derek was gone.

Addelaine turned and sobbed until she fell asleep, her pillow soaking wet.

\---

In the morning, her father woke her, "Cariño, ¿qué pasa?"

  His fingers brushed over her face lightly, where Derek had slapped her was a bright pink.

He became confused when she flinched away, and begged, "Yo quiero a mamá ¡Por favor! Mamá, mamá, mamá."

 ****"Bien bien. Iré a buscar a mamá."

 ****So Mrs. Ramirez was sat in the bedroom of crying Addelaine. "¿Que necesitas? ¿Que pasó?"

 ****"¡Quiero la muerte! Derek, él ... ¡me violó de nuevo!"

Addelaine's mother smoothed her curls from her face. "Bebé Hush. Te traeré una buena comida y un baño. ¿Bueno? Entonces veremos qué queremos que suceda."

 ****Addelaine grunted, and let her mother help her to the bathroom.

\--

  "¡CADA UNO SALGA!!" Mrs. Ramirez yelled at the crowd of family members.

  "María, por favor, ¿qué te pasó?" Mr. Ramirez asked his wife gently.

She ignored him, turning to Derek. "¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Eres un niño malo y malvado!"

  "¡Addelaine se merecía lo que consiguió! Ella es una perra sin valor!" Derek yelled in her face.

 ****Mrs. Ramirez slapped him, watching as everyone gasped.

Mr. Ramirez took her by the arm to the kitchen. "Que esta pasando? Maria, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué es esto sobre Derek y Addelaine?"

 ****"Derek ha estado violando Addelaine por estos años. No está bien, Juan!"

 ****Mr. Ramirez blanched. "Él...?"

 ****Mrs. Ramirez nodded.

  "Mi niña pequeña." He murmured. "¿Que puedo hacer?"

 ****"Llamaré a los Potter, tal vez ella pueda quedarse con ellos."

 ****\---

It turns out, Fleamont was very sick, and in bed all day. Euphemia thought James might appreciate the distraction.

  "Addelaine bebé! Empaca tus cosas, ¡irás a James por una semana!"

 ****So Addelaine did, and she was at James' in a matter of minutes.

\---

When she arrived, everything about her was...different to say the least. Every part of her looked slumped.

  "Hey Dee!" James called.

Addelaine waved, but didn't smile. "Mamá, no quiero hacer esto."

 ****"Por favor, necesitas hacer algo."

 ****"Multa."

  "Alright Addie?" James asked cautiously.

Addelaine smiled. "Yeah, just tired."

Mrs. Ramirez rolled her eyes. "Tell your mother I said thank you James. Addelaine's been through a bit this summer."

James smiled at her. "No problem, Mrs. Ramirez. It'll be nice to have a friend over. Tell Danny and Millie I say hi, please."

\---

  "Isn't that funny? Addie?" James asked at dinner.

Addelaine laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah, I'll bet Remus would spew Pumpkin juice out his nose."

  "Aw! That'd be hilarious!" James laughed, nearly knocking his milk over.

Euphemia laughed at her son. "Addelaine, how is your family?"

Addelaine shrugged. "Alright, I guess. Millie's going to Hogwarts year after next, so she's excited. Danny's been spending his time with the goats--"

  "Goats?" James asked.

Addelaine nodded. "Haven't I told you? We live on a farm with goats, chickens, a few cows, then the crops, obviously."

  "Well, you certainly have a lot of pets!" Euphemia laughed.

  "And here I am, still begging Mum for a dog! Can we get a few chicks?"

  "Oh no, Mister! We've already got that turtle of yours."

  "But Gus isn't any fun." James complained.

Addelaine chuckled watching the two, trying to swallow the chicken, knowing she winced.

  "Addelaine, would like any cream for that?" Euphemia was pointing at the bruise on her neck.

Addelaine shrugged, blushing. "I'm okay, unless you want--"

  "I'll have an elf put some in your room."

\----

Addelaine had declined flying with James, and was instead talking to Fleamont, as he sat in His Chair. "Ever played Quidditch Dear?"

Addelaine nodded. "I play on the Hufflepuff team as Chaser, actually."

  "Ah, same as James then! And you like that?"

  "Definitely! One of my favorite things is the thrill, you know? It's like pulling a prank, the adrenaline!"

Fleamont laughed. "Been to any Cups?"

  "Oh, no Sir. Never been to a Cup. It'd be wonderful to go."

He laughed, coughing a bit. "First, don't call me Sir. Makes me feel older than I am! Second. when I get better, we'll be taking you and your family with us. I'd say they'll have another in, eh, '75? We can all go then."

  "Oh my! That'd be wonderful." Addelaine gasped.

  "Oi, what you kissing up to Dad for?" James laughed, shaking his hair in her direction.

  "James! You got me all sweaty!" She complained.

Fleamont laughed. "Ah, you two go have fun, now. Send your mum in, James?"

  "Sure thing, Dad."

* * *

James knocked on the door of the room Addelaine was staying in.

She wasn't sleeping -- she barely did anymore -- so she opened it quickly. "What's wrong?"

  "Can we, uh, talk?" He asked.

She nodded, making space near the window so they could have something to look at other than the dark. "What's up?"

  "I'm worried. And I know as a guy, I'm not supposed to cry--"

She immediately hugged him. "I don't care, Ja. Cry all you want."

He buckled against her shoulder and whispered, "I'm so scared. What if he dies, Dee?"

Addelaine stroked his still-wet hair. His shampoo smelled like butter. "I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be okay. It's just a bad cold, right? That's what your mum said."

  "I know they say that, but, I don't believe it. You know how parents sugar coat things."

Addelaine nodded. "Look, the Universe isn't so cruel as to take your dad away. It's a bitch, but not that mean."

James looked up with wet cheeks. He rubbed at them with the side of his hand, and smiled at her. "I don't think I've ever heard you curse."

  "Well, you have now." Addelaine smiled back.

She leaned against him. "You know, I think this is the best cheer up session I've had. I mean, this week."

  "Yeah?"

  "Yeah. I liked talking to your dad, cooking with your mum, hanging with you."

James mimicked Fleamont. "Ahem. 'Aye, keep this one, Jamie. She likes sports.' "

  "Ahem. 'Daaaad!' "

James could feel her grin against his shoulder. "I never asked. Why were you such a wreck?"

She looked into his eyes and almost told him.

  "I...Derek was a prat again."

  "What'd he do?"

Addelaine shrugged, looking at the stars. She pulled her nightgown away from her arm and showed a bruise. "He likes to punch me, and he went too far. Now Dad and Uncle Adrian are fighting. I feel like it's my fault."

  "Why does your family let him?" James asked angrily.

  "I don't think they knew how bad it was. They thought we were just roughhousing, you know?"

  "That's not roughhousing, that's..."

  "I know Ja. I just, I didn't say anything until this time. My mama put a stop to it. Paz said she screamed and even slapped him across the face."

  "Really? That's good? I mean, she was standing up for you, but she slapped him, but he deserved it, so?"

  "It's good." She laughed quietly. "Paz said they've just left, because of the fight between Uncle Adrian and Papa."

  "So is Derek her brother?" James asked.

  "Oh, no no. He's her and my cousin. He has one older brother, Caleb."

  "Wait. Why are there names so..."

  "Not Hispanic sounding?" Addelaine smirked.

James flushed. "Yeah,"

  "It's okay, it's a good question. So, his mum is related to us, but the dad isn't. He's Caucasian. He wanted to name them more...Caucasian names."

James nodded. "I like your name. Addelaine Valentina Ramirez."

She giggled, yawning. "Night."

  "Night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I really feel the need to say: I am not glamorizing rape. When I first wrote this, I wrote it in as a way to kind of comfort myself/try to bring awareness to it. A yearish later, it still hurts me to rewrite, but it's a vital part of the story.

James was already in the compartment when Addelaine got there, carrying her cat Rosie, and trunk. "Hey Ja."

He smiled half-heartedly.

She instantly knew he was faking, she'd done so much of it lately she could tell. She set Rosie's crate down with her trunk, and sat next to him. "What happened? Is it your dad?"

  "He's uh," James coughed. "gone, Addie."

Addelaine refused to cry, although it felt like a boulder had crashed on her stomach. She needed to be here for James. "Oh, Ja. I'm so sorry."

  "Well, I guess you were wrong." He chuckled, trying not to cry himself.

  "Listen here James Potter." She said fiercely. "You do not need to hide your tears from me, understand? I don't care what time it is, you are to come to me if you need to cry, okay?"

He nodded. "Now?"

  "Now is perfectly fine. C'mere." She hugged him close, spelling the door locked.

\---

Nearly fifteen minutes later and Remus, Peter at his side, was there too. All evidence of James' cry was gone, and nobody but they knew.

  "How was your summers?" Peter asked.

  "Fine." James and Addelaine both said at the same time.

  "You're sure?" Remus asked suspiciously. He could tell something was off.

Addelaine nodded. 'Yeah! I actually spent a week with James. It was a nice reprieve from all my cousins. I love them, but with so many of us," she laughed. "The farm gets crowded."

As they continued talking, James and Addelaine could feel themselves getting happier.

\---

"What the hell?" Sirius demanded, not even through the door.

Addelaine and  the other three looked at him quizzically.

Sirius pointed at the bruise on Addlaine's arm and neck. "Who did that, and why do you look like you've been traumatized?" He added the last part to James.

Addelaine took a breath. "Danny, Paz, and I were roughhousing, that's all. I'm good."

  "I don't believe you." Sirius told her.

Remus secretly agreed.

Addelaine rolled her eyes. "Tell them, Ja. I'm fine."

James nodded. "She's okay, my mum gave her a bit of ointment for the bruises when she came over. She's good."

Sirius huffed, and Addelaine noticed his jaw and bicep both had cuts.

She didn't point it out.

\---

  "I'm going to get changed." Addelaine told them once it was dark.

  "Why're you leaving?" Peter asked.

Addelaine blushed. "We're teenagers now. It's not, appropriate to change in front of each other."

James cleared his throat. "There's an empty compartment just across."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

Once she'd left, Sirius growled. "She's lying. She's obviously been hurt, and she won't tell us. James, when did that happen?"

  "She came for a day or two before today, and the bruises were ghastly then. A really dark purple. So Mum gave her some cream to help with the pain. She was wincing when she ate, so it was pretty bad. It probably only happened a few days before, maybe even that day?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Just 'roughhousing' wouldn't do that. Maybe she was attacked!"

Peter worried his lip. "Really? Our Addelaine?"

The others shrugged, and heard a knock. "Can I come back in?"

  "Come on in, Bear."

* * *

They were walking to lunch, when Addelaine took hold of Remus' wrist. He couldn't let himself enjoy her touch for even a second before he was shoved into a broom closet. "Funny, how we keep meeting here."

Addelaine looked at him intensely enough he stopped joking.

  "I need to tell you something."

  "Okay?"

  "No one can know."

  "Not even the other Marauders?"

  " _Nobody._ "

  "Okay," he held out a pinky. "I promise."

She took a deep breath. "Pkay, well the bruises weren't actually from roughhousing."

  "We figured."

  "Do you want me to tell you or not?"

Remus made a zipping motion with his mouth.

  "They're from Derek."

He made a move as though to speak, but refrained.

  "He made me!" she cried.

  "What'd he make you do? Bear?"

  "He put his...in my..." she gestured to both their hips.

  "He raped you?"

She slapped a hand over his mouth. "No!"

  "So...you wanted to?"

  "I didn't want to!"

  "Did you tell him no?"

Addelaine nodded tearfully.

  "So then he forced you, right?"

She nodded.

  "That's rape, I'm sorry."

  "Don't call it that! It sounds dirty. Besides, it's my fault."

  "How old is he, Addelaine?"

  "What does that--"

  "How old?" he said, a bit more forcefully.

  "Nineteen. He started when I was five."

  "That mother--okay, we need to tell someone. Do your parents know?"

She sniffled. "Y-yes."

  "Okay, we still should tell Professor Sprout, so you have someone at school."

Addelaine nodded. "But she'll be mad, Rem. It's all my fault."

  "How the hell is it your fault?!" He exclaimed.

  "I should've fought harder."

  "Bear, I need you to listen to me."

She nodded, and he leaned in close. "It is  _not_ your fault. If I have to tell you every day I will, but it is not your fault. You are thirteen, he is nineteen. He's wrong."

Addelaine nodded, but didn't believe him.

\---

  "Professor Sprout?" Remus asked, knocking on the Head's office door.

  "Come in dear!"

Remus opened the door, pulling a frozen Addelaine.

  "Oh, what's happened to her?" Sprout asked settling Addelaine in a chair.

  "Well, something rather traumatizing happened to her over summer. I told her she needs to tell you. But I'm thinking maybe I'd be better."

  "Hmm, yes. She seems to be having a bit of a panic attack." She walked to a shelf and pulled out some herbs. "Here Addelaine. Eat these." Turning to Remus she explained. "Those herbs will slow everything down for a bit, she'll feel a bit numb while you tell me what happened."

  "Well, put simply, her older cousin..." He whispered, "raped her."

Sprout shook her head angrily. "My poor little Puff! She's not pregnant, is she?'

  "She didn't tell me. Her parents know, so I'm assuming they've taken care of that."

Sprout waved her wand and the light turned red. "Oh thank goodness, she isn't. I wouldn't wish a pregnancy upon a thirteen year old any day! Now, if she has a panic attack help her through it, you could hold her hand, hug her, anything you can think of to get her breathing right. If she has a...flashback, you could say, her eyes will cloud over. You simply need to ground her, hold her, help her remember where she is. It will feel like she's back with him."

Remus swallowed. "Thank you, Professor."


	3. Chapter 3

The room they had chosen was perfect for them, honestly. It had a battered sofa that was absolutely perfect for sitting in, a few desks, a small cupboard where Sirius hid food, Peter had even snuck in a few pillows and a blanket which he'd stuck in a corner. That was Addelaine's favorite spot, the sun shone through the window  _just right_.

That's where they were now. The night of --and next day when Remus was in the infirmary-- the full moon, they always gathered together in silent support of Remus. It felt wrong, knowing he was ripping is flesh and breaking his bones, while they sat comfortable in a castle. It  had become tradition to gather and laugh those nights.

Addelaine was easy to scare, really easy. Sirius liked to creep up on her as she lay in the pile of pillows, and jab her side. She always screamed, but today was different.

She screamed, but it was cut off -- by a meow. All three boys looked over, and Peter yelped. "You're a cat! Addie, you're a cat!"

  She was a messy looking cat. Her fur was two different shades of brown, but was closest to her human hair color; her eyes were the same shade as a cat as human; her left ear had a slit in it, like her left eyebrow; and her claws were chipped with purple nail polish, just like human Addelaine.

James quickly pulled out his wand, and transfigured a pillow into a mirror, shoving it in the cat's face.

The cat jumped, but then started looking themselves over. "MeOW!"

  "I don't know what you said, sorry." Sirius apologized, rather proud of himself. He was the one who scared her.

As the cat continued to expect herself, it suddenly froze and looked at James. "Meow? Meowww!"

James looked puzzled. "Er, did you want to leave?"

If the cat could roll its eyes it would've. "MeOW. Meowww!"

  "You want food?"

The cat jumped up to him and meowed in his face.

  "Change back? You want to know how to change back?"

The cat purred.

  "Um, well I guess you just think of every aspect about your human body, then just," he shrugged. "do it."

Said cat rolled her eyes again (well, she would have, in this case she swatted at him).

A few seconds later, Addelaine was sitting on the floor, face red. "That was..."

  "Bloody brilliant!' Sirius cheered.

  "But," she asked. "how is that useful to Rem?"

  "We'll see." Peter told her. "Don't worry."

Sirius picked her up on his shoulders and started parading her around the halls. Soon enough, however, they were stopped.

  "Thank Merlin I've found you!" It was Maggie Lindeman, the Hufflepuff Captain. "We've got practice, in two minutes, game next week."

Addelaine dropped off Sirius' shoulders. "What? But Slyth-"

  "Dropped out, Keeper's got an injured leg, I guess. Us versus Ravenclaw. Come on!"

Addelaine yelled to Peter, "Give my bag to Janie please!"

Maggie and Addelaine took off running, likely to find the rest of the team.

* * *

It was the game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Addelaine's whole body felt full of adrenaline already, and she was absolutely giddy.

The boys were showing their support for their girl's team; they had painted their faces yellow and black. Sirius had done his whole body, the prat. Addelaine had to laugh, it was funny, they looked like bumblebees.

Nearly two hours had passed and Remus was fighting to stay awake against Peter. Suddenly, the announcer, Kap Bailey, yelled for attention. "CHASER UH, RAMIREZ HAS KNOCKED RAVENCLAW KEEPER COLE OFF HIS BROOM. QUITE TALENTED, AND PRETTY, LADIES AND GENTS."

  "BAILEY!" McGonagall yelled.

  "SORRY PROFESSOR. ANYWAY, I SEE -- WAIT! LOOKS LIKE SEEKER, AND CAPTAIN OF HUFFLEPUFF, LINDEMAN HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH? MAYBE HUFFLPUFFS AREN'T SO USELESS AFTER ALL."

Kendra rolled her eyes at the remark in the Hufflepuff stands.

 

Afterward, Addelaine was grinning, and limping, to which Sirius made an inappropriate joke.

  "Sirius!" James smacked the back of his head, although he was laughing.

Addelaine rolled her eyes. "Whatever, one of these days I'll beat the Gryffindors, and you won't be laughing then."

  "Hmm, sure thing, Kitten." Sirius laughed.

  "You're so stupid!" She exclaimed, flushing. 

* * *

Soon enough, Peter too transformed. He didn't tell them how, but he whispered it in Addelaine's ear during Charms.

  "Ooh! Good job, Petie, I'm proud." She high-fived him, turning back to the lesson.

Of course, this meant James and Sirius had to turn it into a competition. Obviously.

In the end, it was Sirius who won. Addelaine had slept over in the boys' dorm, and was awoken by a popping noise. "Wha?" she'd asked, feeling something furry hit her face.

Peter too woke up at her yelp, and she pointed to a black dog with grey eyes.

"Is that Sirius?" He asked, and Addelaine nodded. "I think. Shh."

The dog proceeded to lick James' face, which made him turn into his form; a stag.

Addelaine secretly thought he looked like Rudolph.

She laughed, loudly. Much too loudly when there was another person sleeping.

  "What the--?" Remus had woken.

Addelaine shushed him and whispered, "It's a dream, Remmy. Sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

  "What. The hell. Did. You. Do?" Remus demanded.

Addelaine opened her eyes, seeing a stag and dog prancing about the dorm. "You  _idiots!_ We were going to tell him slowly. You probably gave him a heart attack." She looked up at Remus' face. "Remmy, I wanted to tell you differently, I'm sorry."

Peter nodded, munching on a banana. "She did. She told us not to be idiots."

  "What did you do?" He asked again.

  "We were idiots." Peter said simply.

Remus sighed and sat down. "I meant why the hell are James and Sirius animals!"

Addelaine sighed. "We became animagi."

Remus looked at her blankly for a minute before his eyes narrowed. "You what?! That's incredibly dangerous, what if--"

  "But nothing happened, Mate!" Sirius said cheerfully, now human again.

Remus sputtered, and James took this chance to explain more. "See, we wanted to help you with your furry little problem."

  "It's not a--"

  "It is." Sirius put in.

James shook his head. "Anyway, I'm a stag, Sirius a dog, Peter's a rat, and Dee's a cat."

Before Remus had a chance to reply, Sirius yelled, "Ooh! We need nicknames! What if we started a band, called The Animals. The 's' should be a 'z' so it looks punk."

Addelaine laughed fondly. _"Such a Sirius thing."_  she thought.

  "We're not going to have a band." James rolled his eyes.

  "Well we still need nicknames." Sirius said.

  "Why?" Remus asked weakly. All the news must be a lot at once.

  "Because, it's cool!" Sirius said, as though it were obvious.

Peter grinned. "Well I say we make a list of nicknames for each other. Then, we choose our favorite."

Remus looked over at Addelaine. "How did we get tangled with these idiots?"

  "Oh, you know you love us." James laughed.

Addelaine shrugged. "We do. You're  _our_ idiots."

\--

An hour later, and the lists were complete.

  "Okay James, I'll read out all the names for you, and you pick your favorite." Remus announced excitedly.

James waved as though to say,  _"Go on."_

  "Rudolph, Prongs, Hooves, Bambi, Woody, Dasher, Prancer, Chestnut."

Addelaie, Peter, and Remus were all laughing at the end.

  "What's so funny?" Sirius asked.

Addelaine and Remus made eye contact, then burst into singing. "Dasher, Dancer, Comet and Vixen..."

They sang the whole song, bursting into peals of laughter, leaning against each other.

James shook it off, before loudly announcing, "Prongs!"

  "Aw! I liked Bambi." Addelaine pouted.

  "Your turn, Peter." James said gleefully. "Wormtail, Nibbles, Cheese, Jerry, Whiskers, Tails, Rat Boy, Squeakers."

  "Uh, Wormtail?"

  "Aw man!" Sirius cursed. "I wanted Nibbles."

  "Well, it's your turn, Sirius." Peter said, taking the list. "Fleabrain, Padfoot, Snuffles, Kibbles, Biscuit, Paws, Bones, or Mutt."

Sirius looked at Addelaine. "You put Snuffles, didn't you?"

Addelaine cackled. "Remember that time you got sick and--"

  "Ugh, shut up! I pick Padfoot."

  "Ooh! Remmy's turn!" Addelaine giggled.

Sirius cleared his throat importantly. "Silver, Fluffy, Moony, Artemis, Outlaw, Hulk, Jaws."

  "Ooh, Artemis sounds really cool!"

  "Pick Moony!" Addelaine begged. "Pleaseee!"

Remus shrugged. "I like Moony! Your turn Bear."

Addelaine grinned.

  "Bushy, Kitten, Mews, Stoner, Chaser, Gray, Paws, Bright Eyes."

Addelaine sat, stumped.

She liked Stoner, it sounded badass. But Mews was adorable... But Paws was cute too!

  "Umm, Mews."

  "Okay, that's adorable. I'm just gonna say it." Peter said.

  "Too cute." James agreed. "But I'm still calling you Kitten."

Addelaine blushed. "No, please!"

Sirius grinned. "Oh, I'm definitely calling you Kitten now."

Addelaine slid down against the floor, he head in Remus' lap. "Remmy, help me."

Remus shrugged at her. "I don't know...Kitten."

She blushed again and covered her face.

\---

Addelaine didn't know how she survived the next week. With the boys calling her 'Kitten' to embarrass her all the time, it was hard.  But, she had a reason to survive the week: she had a date.

The boy who had asked her out was named Kenneth, and he was her year in Ravenclaw. He had blond hair and brown eyes, and was sweet, from what she could tell.

  "Lainey, where are you going?" Sirius asked, gazing at his homework.

  "Nowhere you need to know." She replied evasively, hoping to leave.

  "What?" James asked.

Addelaine took a breath. "I said, nowhere you need to know."

  "But why? You tell us everything." Peter said.

  "Not everything. Besides, if I have a date--"

  "You have a date?" Remus yelped, dropping his book.

Addelaine blushed. " _Yes!_  You don't need to act so surprised."

  "I'm sure he just meant he was confused why you hadn't told us." Sirius supplied.

Addelaine rolled her eyes. "Why should I? It's none of your business. If I want to go on a date, I will."

  "But Bear, are you sure you want to?" Remus asked, picking up his book.

  "Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

  "You know why."

  "Well we don't!" Sirius yelled.

Addelaine came to her senses. "And you don't need to. I'll see you at dinner."

Once she'd gone, James grinned. "Wormtail, time to put that form to use. Spy on her, aye?"

  "But she said--"

  "We're just making sure she's safe." Sirius said.

Peter shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

Addelaine was under a tree, talking with Kenneth when she saw a rat out out the corner of her eye.

Kenneth followed her gaze. "Are you scared of rats?"

She shook her head. "No, no. They just  _annoy_  me is all. I much prefer when they  _leave_."

  "As do most people." Kenneth laughed. "Here, why don't you have a sandwich."

Addelaine turned her attention to him. "Thanks Kenneth. I'll be right back, I need to use the ladies' room."

  "Sure thing, hurry back!"

She subtly grabbed the rat by its tail and left to the restroom.

\--

  "Peter Pettigrew!"

The mouse squeaked from where it dangled in her hand.

  "I'm going to set you on this counter and you're going to transform back." she demanded.

The rat did as told. "Addie-"

  "What on earth made you think spying on me was a good idea?"

  "I-"

  "You are going to go back to the boys and tell them to leave me alone, Peter! I'm perfectly fine."

  "Yes, Addie."

  "Thank you!"

\--

  "Well Kenneth, that was a lovely date." Addelaine said, upon leaving the shop.

  "We can have many more if you go out with me." He said, subtly backing her into a corner.

  "I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready--"

He suddenly pinned her by her wrists to the cement wall. "Go out with me. Be my girlfriend."

She gulped. "Kenn-"

  "Go out with me." He said, digging her wrists into the wall.

  "Okay, okay, just let go!" Addelaine agreed.

He smiled. "We'll have so much fun. You're hot."

Addelaine smiled, massaging her wrists.

Her eyes were cloudy.

 

Once Kenneth had left her, she made her way to the boys, trying to ground herself. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hog-"

  "Hey Dee!" She felt an arm tap her shoulder and she jumped.

  "Hey, how'd your date go?" James asked.

She smiled. "Kenneth and I are, dating, I guess."

Remus noticed she didn't seem too happy.

  "Well, don't go making any dates on the full moon." Sirius snapped.

Addelaine's face contorted. "If you knew me at all, you'd know you guys come first!"

She suddenly couldn't breath, and Remus caught her wrist. "Bear, sit down."

She struggled against his grasp.

Remus looked at her eyes and cursed. "Guys, we need to get her somewhere away from everyone."

  "Why?" James asked.

  "We just do!" Remus snapped, pulling her into a classroom.

Addelaine was still struggling, about to cry.

Remus linked their hands, and sat her in his lap. "Bear, come on. We're at Hogwarts, remember? You're away from Derek, nobody's going to hurt you."

Addelaine leaned against him heavily, before crying into his shirt.

He gently brushed her hair with his fingers, ignoring the looks from their friends. "Sirius, can you get Kendra or Jane? She needs a nap, but she shouldn't walk by herself."

  "We can--"

  "Just do it." Remus said firmly.

Once he'd left, James asked what happened. "Remus, don't say nothing. And tell me why you sent Sirius away."

  "Look James, I can't say anything. I promised Addelaine and Sprout I wouldn't. All I can say is Sirius wasn't helping so I had to get rid of him until she calmed down."

\---

This keeps happening for two weeks until they demand answers.

  "Lainey, we need to know to help." Sirius said.

Addelaine sniffled. "I can take care of myself! Besides, I don't want to talk about it."

  "You've obviously told Moony!" Sirius argued. "What, are we not trustworthy enough?"

  "Of course you are! But I just," her voice seemed to break. "I can't."

James pulled Sirius' arm. "Leave it Mate. She'll tell us when she's ready."

  "We don't keep things from her, or each other so--"

  "Actually, we do." James said. "I haven't told you my dad died. So obviously we have things we don't want to talk about."

All three boys looked at him in disbelief. Addelaine did too, but in a different way, pride.

  "Mate, I'm sor-"

  "Look, that's why I didn't say anything. I don't want that." James shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Get Dad, will you? = Consigue a papá, ¿quieres?

**Novally Rd, Ballycastle, Northern Ireland**

  
Millie was playing cards with Danny when their Floo flared and a lady was looking at her.  
  "Hello, you two! Is your Mummy home?"

  
Danny spoke before she had a chance. "Mamá is at work, but Papa's home. He's making us lunch."

  
The lady smiled at them. "Excuse me dear? What are your names?" 

  
Millie turned to Danny. "Consigue a papá, ¿quieres?" turning to Sprout again she answered shyly. "I'm Millie, that's Danny. May I ask why you're here, Ma'am?"

  
  "Ah, such manners! I am Addelaine's Head of House. I'm afraid she's in the Hospital Wing. I need to talk to your parents."

  
  "What'd she do?" Millie asked.

  
Sprout was saved from answering by Mr. Ramirez arriving. "What can I do for you, Miss?"

  
  "Pomona Sprout. I'm Addelaine's Head of House, she's been injured, if you would like to see her, come with me."

  
Mr. Ramirez nodded. "I'll have to bring my children."

  
  "Oh yes, of course. Just step on through."

  
Once through, Danny immediately went to his unconscious sister, while Millie stayed by her father.

  
James attempted to calm her. "Hey, Millie, right?"

  "Technically Emillia, but yes, I'm called Millie."

  
James grinned at her. "Well, Emillia, would you care for a Chocolate Frog? I find it calms the nerves."

  
Millie held out a hand and smiled at him. "Thanks."

  
Mr. Ramirez turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Will my daughter be alright?"

  
  "Yes, of course. You're simply here to sign some forms, see her, and the like."

  
He looked her over. "Alright, it's just that she looks half dead, that worries me."

  
Remus let out a snort and Mr. Ramirez looked at him. "I'm sorry Sir, it's just, Addlaine would've said that, she certainly has your wit, it seems."

  
  "Ah, yes. Her mother says that quite a lot. You are...Remus?"

  
  "Yes Sir."

  
  "Addelaine likes you."

\---

Once Addelaine's family left, Severus showed up. "She's my friend too, you know."

  "But," Sirius tried objecting, but Remus shook his head.

  "She would've wanted you to play nice, Sirius. Don't disappoint her."

  
Sirius quickly left, giving Severus a seat.  
  "Thanks for that, Lupin."

  
  "No problem, Addelaine really would want you here. Just doing what she'd want."

  
It was very uncomfortable, but he soon left as well.  
  "Kenneth Blockhouser?" He addressed James.

  
James nodded. "Thanks Snape. I owe you."

  
  "No, this one's on me."  
They nodded at each other, and Lily left with Severus.

* * *

After three days, James forced Sirius to leave. "It's been three days, Padfoot. You need some real sleep. and a shower. You reek!"

  
Sirius sighed, hand lingering on the sheets. "I like her, Prongs."

  
  "We all do."

  
  "No, I mean really like her."

  
  "Oh."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month and Addelaine wasn't up and running again. Well, technically three weeks and four days -- Remus had counted. He'd been constantly asking Madam Pomfrey about Addelaine's condition, and she wouldn't tell him anything. So, he tried a different tactic. 

  "Is she dying, Madam Pomfrey? Is that why you won't tell us anything?" Remus asked bluntly.

Sirius and James choked on air, and looked at him incredulously.

Madam Pomfrey stared at him. "Well, I, you can't--I don't know! Her Core's magic is terribly low. I'll have to stop the pumping of magic soon, before it becomes illegal."

  "What happens then?" Remus asked. If she was answering questions, he was going to ask lots.

  "She could become a Squib or die, whichever comes first." Sirius answered. "What? I'm a Black, I know this stuff."

  
Madam Pomfrey busied herself as the boys talked amongst themselves. Eventually, after Remus had slumped against James, they decided they should go to bed.

  "I'm just gonna stay here," Sirius decided, scooting his chair closer to Addelaine. "I'd feel bad leaving her alone."

James nodded, helping Remus walk in his half-asleep state. "Just come to bed soon, alright?"

Sirius nodded.  
\---  
"Come on, Lainey. you have to wake up." Sirius whispered. "You're not allowed to do this to us. Remember that prank we had planned? We haven't done it without you. And we won't, I wouldn't feel right. Moony's a wreck, he thinks it's his fault, of course."

He thought he saw her fist clench but figured it was his tired eyes.

  "Well, Madam Pomfrey'll be here to kick me out soon. Just...get better, okay? We all really miss you. It's not--"

  "Mmfh." 

Sirius blinked rapidly for a second, before he yelled for Madam Pomfrey.

  "What on earth--" she saw him, and then her eyes widened. "Oh my Go find Professor Sprout, Black."

Sirius nodded, already out the door.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at Addelaine, checking her vitals. "It looks like Mister Black reciprocates your feelings, Miss Ramirez. Now if you get better, you'd be quite the couple."  
\---  
Sirius returned, but instead of with just Sprout, the boys were right behind, Remus wide awake.

  "I said--" Madam Pmfrey sighed. "Make yourselves useful at least. Potter, Floo her parents, will you?"

James nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

Addelaine opened her eyes, shutting them quickly.

  "Oh, I'm sorry Ramirez. Black, the lights."

Seconds later, the lights were dimmed, and Addelaine's eyes were opened again.

  "How do you feel?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

  "Ow! My head." Addelaine gasped. "There's so many thoughts in my head!"

Madam Pomfrey took a minute to think. "Mister Pettigrew, could you step out of the room for a minute?"  
  As Peter did so, albeit sadly, Addelaine sighed gratefully, the pain subsiding.

  "Better?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  "A bit."  
Madam Pomfrey nodded, sending Remus and James out as well. "Now?"

  "A lot better. I can still hear a lot of thoughts that aren't mine." she paused. "Who's yelling?"

  "No one is yelling, Addelaine." Professor Sprout said.

  "But I hear yelling." Addelaine insisted.

Madam Pomfrey hummed happily. "Tell me, does it sound like anyone you know?"  
Addelaine nodded. "Yeah, like Danny."  
Professor Sprout frowned. "But he's not here yet. He's only just got onto the grounds. He should be with the rest of your--"

  "Hush, Pomona." Madam Pomfrey demanded. "I know exactly what is going on. Fetch her family and send her friends to bed, will you?"

  "Yes, Poppy."

  "What's that about?" Addelaine asked.

  "Well," Madam Pomfrey asked, sitting next to her. "you are more powerful than we thought."

When Addelaine looked at her dumbly, Madam Pomfrey smiled wider. "I'll explain when the rest of your family gets here."  
And when they entered, Addelaine heard a yelp, and her sister was on her lap, arms around her neck.

  "Millie!" Addelaine gasped.  
  "Don't you ever get hurt again," Millie whispered against her neck. "You scared us so much."

Addelaine laughed, "Well, at least you're not too old to hug your sister."  
Millie swatted at her hand. "Shut up."

  "I'm not too old either, Millie just likes hogging you." Danny pouted.

Addelaine shifted so she could hug him too. "Come here, nine year old."

  "I turned nine while you were, well, you know." Danny told her.  
  "I know, terribly sorry I didn't send you anything." She joked.

Her mother looked ready to cry at the sight of them all joking together. "Oh, my baby. I was so worried!"  
  Millie and Danny moved away as their mother went to hug Addelaine. "Mama, I'm okay, don't worry."  
Her Papa was smiling at them, and shuffling his feet nervously. "Papa?"  
He hugged her as well, and then Addelaine got back to business. "Madam Pomfrey, can you tell me what happened? The last thing I remember is Sirius about to curse Kenneth and then Kenneth cursed me. Or something like that. It's all kind of fuzzy."  
Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey shared a guilty look.

  "There's a reason it feels a bit 'fuzzy'." The professor admitted. "I asked Madam Pomfrey to cast a light memory charm on that vent, so you wouldn't be bothered. Often trauma can affect healing. If you'd like we can remove it."

Addelaine shrugged. "I don't care. Can you tell me what you said we had to wait for my family for?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded excitedly. "You may want to sit for this, it's a bit surprising." 

 Once everyone had sat, she began. "Miss Ramirez seems to be much more powerful than we thought. We had to use a process called Magical Core Enhancement to keep her alive."

  "But, that's illegal." Mrs. Ramirez interrupted. "Only Dark Wizards have been known to do it."

  "Yes, that is precisely why we were going to stop tomorrow. There is an amount you can go to, but after you reach that limit, you have to stop."

  "What happens after you reach the limit?" Danny asked.

  "It depends on the reason you're giving magic, actually. The spell your sister was hit with is supposed to be used on Muggles. It was invented by a Muggle-hater, and it drains the life from them slowly--"

  "Wait. Sorry to interrupt, but, he tried to _kill me_?" Addelaine's face was slack with shock.

 "Sadly, yes. The Headmaster doesn't think he knew what the spell did, so he's been given a week of detention."

Mrs. Ramirez rolled her eyes, and Madam Pomfrey smiled grimly. "As I was saying, it's nearly impossible to know the cause of death. When used on magical folk, it drains their magic. Sometimes it makes them a Squib, sometimes they die. It really depends on the caster."  
Millie blanched, and stood closer to Addelaine.

  "So am I a Squib?" Addelaine asked.

  "Oh, quite the contrary." Madam Pomfrey was grinning again. "As I said, you're very powerful for your age. We gave you so much magic, you were given extra, actually. And because your Core didn't know what to do with it all, you have acquired powers no other wizard has naturally."

Addelaine coughed. "Really? What kind?"

  "Well, you're likely to gain more with time. As of now, it seems you can hear others' thoughts. With time, you'll learn to control it, and it won't bother you. Any time you gain a new power I'd like you to owl me. There isn't research on this ever happening, and I'd like to learn with you."

She nodded.

After a few seconds, Addelaine let out a huff. "This is all so much."

  "I know it is. If you ever have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." Madam Pomfrey smiled at her. "Now, Addelaine needs to rest. "You're free to stay, I know this has been a traumatic experience. As long as Addelaine gets to bed by midnight, I have no complaints."

Addelaine's mother stood. "I'm sorry baby, I have work in the morning. I have to get going. I'll come by the second I get off, okay?"

Addelaine nodded, and hugged her mother, saying their farewells.

Her father sat next to her, and rubbed his thumb on her hand. 'Why don't you tell us about your year?"  
Addelaine nodded. "It's been fun, I guess. You know, except the whole Kenneth thing..."


	7. Chapter 7

It was the second week in March, and Addelaine had been back to classes for a few days. She noticed Ravenclaw had many points taken away, and actually felt bad about it. The whole house didn't deserve to suffer because of Kenneth.  
 But she had more important things to think about. Like her studies, and these annoying thoughts constantly in her head! She couldn't get them to shut up. She knew Madam Pomfrey had said it would take time, but it was horrible.

One day the thoughts were worse than usual. She'd gone through lessons, hearing every students thoughts, and now she was in The Room with her boys. James was thinking about how pretty Lily was, and how he had no idea why she was friends with Severus. Peter was thinking about how much he wanted food, and to curse Kenneth. Remus was thinking about cursing Derek and Kenneth, and blaming himself. The only one she couldn't hear clearly was Sirius, but maybe that was because he knew Occulmency. She'd only heard his thoughts a few times, and that was when he was very passionate, or felt something deeply.

  "Agh!" She groaned, letting her body slump off the sofa.

  "What?" Sirius asked.

  "My head is killing me." Addelaine complained. "All the time, all I hear is other people's thoughts."

  "Everyone's?" Sirius asked.

  "Well, not yours. I think it's because you know Occulmency, right?"

He shrugged, looking relieved.  
Remus tossed her a vinyl of the Beatles'. "Why don't you dance? I think that record player in the cupboard works."  
James looked up from where he was drawing a skull. "I didn't know you danced, Dee."

  "I do, usually it's my favorite thing to do. But I have a much better idea."

They looked at her, as she seemed to steel herself. "I know you've all ben wondering what happened over the summer, and you know I lied to you."

Sirius muttered something along the lines of, "Finally!" but Peter slapped his arm.  
 

  "I'm going to tell you what really happened, if you still want me to."

Peter dropped his muffin in surprise. To be fair, she'd kept quiet about the summer, and everyone knew something had happened. Even Clo, as rude as she could be, noticed and was nicer than usual -- well, at least until she got bored.

  "You're sure, Bear?" Remus asked, wincing as he shifted. "You don't have to, it's pretty big."

Addelaine nodded, a determined look on her face. "Yeah, but I'm only saying it once. So listen up."  
The boys all crowded around as she flopped down next to Remus and James on the sofa.

  "Okay, so as you know, my whole family spent weeks at my house this past summer. Which was nice, because I got to see Paz--"

  "Wait, who's Paz again?" Peter asked.  
  "She's my cousin, older by almost two years. Technically a year and seven months, but whatever."  
  "Does she look like you?" Sirius asked.  
Addelaine nodded. "I guess. She's Papa's side, so she has some of my features, but not all. Anyway, this summer, the whole family was there. The first few nights nothing bad happened. I would sit on the couch, or at the table, and Derek would sit a bit cl-closer than he needed."

  
Remus took her hand gently in support, and she smiled at him.

  "Then, near the end of summer, I was in my room, reading a book Remmy had leant me. He came in, and called me by that disgusting nickname, and I knew what was going to h-happen."  
 

Peter did the only thing he knew to do when someone as upset; he offered her a cookie.  
  "No thanks, Pete. I need to get through this." Addelaine smiled at him shakily. "He forced me to play a 'game'."

Remus squeezed her hand. "Take all the time, Bear. You don't have to force it."  
She leaned against him gratefully. "I know, I know."

Refusing to look anyone in the face, she whispered. "He forced me to have sex with him, that's the game."

It was as if admitting it set something off in Addelaine. She turned her head into Remus' chest and started crying. This may be the only thing that kept the three boys from raging.

Very quickly, Sirius was on the arm of the sofa, stroking her hair, and James was hugging her, Peter was offering her food...Who knew boys could be so sweet?

  "I'm fine, I'm fine." She said eventually, sitting up. "Really, I'm good. It feels better now that I've told you."

James' mouth popped open. "Is that why your mum brought you over?" When Addelaine nodded, he continued. "I know she said you'd had a rough summer, but damn! That's more than rough."  
  Addelaine bit her lip. "It wasn't exactly the first time."

  "What?" It was Peter, surprisingly who looked like he might implode. "One time is horrible, but more than once?! Who else? I swear--"

  "Derek, all the times. He's been doing since I was five, and he eleven."

  "Well shit!" Sirius cursed. "I feel bad for pressuring you now."

Addelaine shrugged, smiling a bit. It felt good, knowing her friends supported her.

  "What can we do?" James asked, oddly gentle.  
  "What do you mean?" Addelaine frowned.  
  "Well, you must want some revenge." James shrugged.  
  "Guys, I don't want to get revenge, or anything. Mama slapped him across the face, Papa's fighting with Uncle Adrian, I don't want anything to do with Derek. I'll probably see him again, though." She sighed.  
  "No way." Sirius said fiercely. "You could go to someone's house! Kendra, Lily, James mine even!"  
  "No, it's fine, really." Addelaine shook her head. "It's nothing new, I can manage fine."

Remus made her look at him and whispered, "What did I tell you back in September?"

She looked away guiltily.  
 

  "Addelaine." He said firmly. "What did I say?"  
  "You said it wasn't my fault." She whispered.  
  "And it isn't." Peter nodded.  
  "But I should have fought, I never--"  
  "He is nineteen! He is in the wrong, Bear. Have I ever lied to you? Okay, besides the whole werewolf thing."  
She shook her head. "I guess not."

The bell rang, and she stood.   
  "This isn't over, Lainey. We'll make you believe us."  
Addelaine chose not to comment.  
\---


	8. Chapter 8

Addelaine soon discovered another ability she had received from the Core Enhancement procedure: levitation. It seemed rather useless at first, until she realized how terrified of heights Sirius was. Now, when she thought the boys were annoying her, all she had to do was levitate them, and they would shriek until she let them down, or lost focus. That was a painful lesson for poor Sirius.

 _It was a warm day in March, Sirius had let his guard down, and Addelaine had accidentally read his thoughts. 'Dang, Lainey is hot'_  
_Of course, Addelaine absolutely hated the word hot. As Millie often said, people aren't chalupas._  
_"Let me down, please, Lainey!" Sirius had shrieked, above the Black Lake._  
_"Don't call me hot, then!"_  
_"I can't help it!"_  
_"I'm not hot!" Addelaine had yelled._

 

Honestly, Addelaine wasn't hot, no matter what the other students would tell you.

Her hair was usually curled and smelled like coconuts, it hung all the way down to her waist and moved when she walked. Her friends all loved playing with it.

She was still short, but now a head taller than Peter, she loved jumping on James' back

Her skin was a light brown, Heather made fun of her for it, but she liked it, as did Remus. He liked to say she had the softest skin of anyone he knew. (Sirius would then yell for two hours about how soft his skin was, and that no one appreciated how much moisturizer he used.)

Her eyes were brown like chocolate milk, Peter's favorite drink. She often smelled of old parchment -- she'd spent so much time with Remus in the library she smelled like it --, Janie's rose perfume, and coconuts.

She'd gotten curves, which almost every guy --and to be honest, girls-- liked about her.

  But the boys?

They liked the things she did more than her looks.  
 

After all, they'd known her before puberty.

  
They knew the small crease she got when reading, or when concentrated. It was right between her two eyes.

Did they mention the scar she'd gotten when she was nine? It was across her left eyebrow, vertically and nearly a shade whiter than her skin color. She'd gotten it when her brother had accidentally thrown a glass cup at her. Ah , his terrible twos.

She was very goofy, but could become solemn in a second.

She was always there when you needed her, and kept secrets as well as anybody.

She couldn't hurt a fly, but if Peter was screaming about a spider, she'd kill it easily.

She did anything she could to help nearly anyone.

So no, she wasn't hot.

_"Okay, okay! You're not hot! I'm sorry, Kitten!"_

  
_She blushed, and let him down. If he stumbled, that was an 'accident'._

* * *

Soon, April was beginning.

  "Damn it Wormtail!" Sirius cursed. "You got us caught, again."

   "I'm sorry! I've told you, I'm not a good runner. These shoes Mum got aren't quiet."

  " You sound like Hagrid, if he was running from a troll." James told him with a shrug

  "Know what we need?" Addelaine asked.

  "A dungbomb for the Slytherins?" Siruas suggested. "I can imagine slimy Snivellus just taking one up the--"

  "Sirius!" Addelaine snapped. "Have you forgotten, he's my friend?"

  "Sadly, no."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Are you talking about that map idea again?"

  "Again? This is the first I've heard?" James questioned.

Addelaine shrugged. "Ken suggested it the other day, and I discussed it with Rem-"

  "Why are you always talking behind our back with 'Remmy'? Are you two dating secretly?" Sirius laughed.

Addelaine nudged Remus with a laugh. "Nah, we just chat while you idiots get into trouble."

"Well, let's make a map, I suppose. It's our best idea." James shrugged.  
  
Over the next few days they came up with idea upon idea, and soon it was Addelaine's fourteenth birthday.  
She didn't want to do much, so she spent the day in Lily's dorm room. Of course, Clo, Janie, and Kendra came along.

"So Addie." Marlene grinned. "Any new boyfriends?"

Addelaine shrugged. "Well..."

 

Janie shrieked. "Tell!"

  "I mean, I'm going on a date tomorrow, is all."  
  "What do you mean, 'is all'?" Marlene mimicked. "This is a big deal."  
  "Oh, and how so?" Addelaine asked.

Clo groaned. "How stupid...? Nearly every guy -- and quite a few girls -- are crushing on you. You're like, the school's sweetheart. Like how Black's the one every girl wants to kiss, that's you, but in a girl body."

Addelaine's nose crinkled. "Doubt it."

  "So, who's the guy?" Janie demanded.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "An older kid in Hufflepuff. He's Eli Chance." _  
_

_"Oh!" Alice nodded. "That kid with the blond hair and brown eyes. He's kind of cute."_

  
  "Not as cute as Frank?" Lily teased.  
  "Oh, hush." Alice flushed.

After their 'girl chat' the three Hufflepuffs departed, and Addelaine spent time with the Marauder boys.

    "Oi, Dee!" James called to her.

She sat down by him. "Hay, Ja."

  "Happy fourteenth. Mum sent you some stuff."

Addelaine opened the package and grinned. "A necklace?"  
It had a simple gold chain, on which a gold plate with an 'A' was engraved rested.

  "It's gorgeous, Ja!" She gasped.  
He shrugged. "She rather likes you. I think she wanted a daughter, so you're kind of that."

Addelaine nodded. "Can you put it on?"

He nodded, as she lifted her hair.

They spent the remainder of the day planning their map, and some pranks to pull.  
Soon, they were all asleep in the boys' dorm, having pushed all four beds together.

* * *

 The next morning when Remus awoke, Addelaine wasn't by his side, and he wondered where she'd gone.  
After much searching, he found the window open, and saw an untied shoe dangling from the roof.

He stood on the sill, and called out. Soon, he felt himself pulled by nothing, which meant Addelaine was levitating him. "Hello, Moonpie. Up already?"

He looked at her for a second before saying, "Up? Really? And I expected better of you."

She laughed, before sighing happily. "I love early mornings when everyone's still fast asleep and you're the only one awake."

Remus watched her face as she talked, and slung an arm around her shoulder, smiling when she leaned into the touch. "Yeah?"

  "Yeah. Everything feels like it really isn't real and your problems just float away for a little while. Its peaceful, bc just then its just you, the world, and rising sun."  
  "You're beautiful." He blurted, cursing at himself internally.  
  "Wh-what?" Addelaine asked, turning to him.  
  "Your words. They just sound beautiful. Y'know, when you read a poem or read a song and you just know it'd look like a sunset. And it just sounds nice, like Imagine by John Lennon, or Stairway To Heaven by Zepplin? I like their music. What music do you like? I like--"  
  "Moonpie?"  
  "Yes?"  
  "You're rambling."  
  "I know, sorry."  
  "It's okay. It's kind of cute."

Remus felt his face heat up.  
They sat, watching the sunrise, until they heard a squeaky voice, followed by a shriek as Addelaine levitated Peter to hem.

  "Hiya, Petiecakes."

  "Petiecakes?" Peter flushed.

  "She called me Moonpie."

  "I've one for James and Sirius too." Addelaine admitted. "Jampie and Sirloin Steak."

  "You're terrible." Remus laughed.  
\---

  "Well, I'd best be going. Tell the idiots I say hi." Addelaine said soon.

  "Why? Where are you going?" They both asked immediately.

She sighed. "Date. Ask Ken."

The second she'd left, Remus summoned a quill and parchment.

**_Kendra,_ **

**_I don't care if you're (probably) asleep. Sorry. Bear just went to meet a guy in your year, date. Who is he, and should I be worried?_ **

**_\--RJL_ **

  
Peter crossed the 'I' out and replaced it with 'we', then signed his name, and they sent it off with Remus' owl, Ellie.  
Soon, they got back an angry letter.

**_rem please do FUCKING STOP WRITING ME AT 6AM! DONT WORRY YOUR DICK OFF, JUST FUCK OFF. Sincerely, Kendra Joyce I WAN SLEEP Keller._ **

Remus and Peter gulped.

  "She's scary." Peter said.

Remus nodded. "Brilliant but scary."

Peter eyed him  carefully. "Do you like her? Like as in, like-like?"

  "Ken?"

  Peter nodded, and Remus scoffed.

  "No, Wormtail."

  "But when you're with her--"

  "When have you seen me and Kendra, without Addelaine, and I've acted the same?"

Peter shook his head. "Frick! You like Addie?"

Remus laughed fondly at Peter's refusal to curse. He always hated it. "Have since I met her."

Peter frowned. "Will this tear the group apart?"

Remus shook his head. "Why would it?"

  "Well, Padfoot likes her too, and if you--"

  "I'm not going after her, Wormtail."

  "But-"

  "She's better off without me, besides, she wouldn't ever love me."

  "Why not?"

  "She just wouldn't, Peter."

  "But-"

  "No discussion, Sirius can have her. He deserves it." With that, he left.

Peter shook his head. In his opinion they were all too young for relationships, but oh well.

* * *

  "Mmm, Eli! These sandwiches are so good." Addelaine complimented, biting into her sandwich.

Eli had set up a picnic for their date, filled with fizzing drinks, sandwiches, candy, and crisps.

  "You know," he grinned. "if we were dating, we could have lunches like this whenever you wanted."

  "Eli..." she sighed.

  "Hey, I know you might be a little scared, what with your last relationship. But I'm different, trust me."

She sighed for a minute. "Give me a few days?"

  "Of course." He said. "Ready to go back?"

The sun was setting, and Addelaine nodded. "Thanks for doing this."

  "I wanted to show you not all guys are bad." 

Addelaine nodded. "Yeah, well thanks."  
\---  
  "You WHAT?" Sirius yelled, in Their Room a few days later.

Addelaine shrank back, and Remus frowned heavily. "Padfoot--"

  "No! Why do you keep doing this, Lainey?"

Addelaine swallowed. "Doing what?" She still hadn't raised her voice, but Sirius was bellowing.

  "You keep being so--stupid!"

  "Siri!" She gasped.

  "Well you are!"

  "Why can't you be happy for me!" She still wasn't yelling, but her voice had become louder.

  "Because you're being an idiot! What happens when he--"

All three boys knew what he was going to say, but had no time to stop him.

  "--rapes or hits you? Have you ever saved yourself before?"

Addelaine glared at him, walked close and punched him. "Leave me the hell alone, BLACK!"

  "Lain--"

  "Fuck off!" She yelled, looking ready to cry.

As Sirius held his hand over a bleeding lip, Remus ran after her, seeing James checking over him.

After he'd gotten a stitch in his side, he caught Addelaine at the Hufflepuff door. "Bear, Bear!"

  "Leave me alone." She whispered.

He caught her jacket, and wiped the tears on his face when she turned. "He's an idiot."

She chuckled, sounding choked. "I've noticed."

He hugged her. "Forget what he said, he won't be talking much."

She frowned. "Why?"

  "You busted his lip open."

She looked away. "Oh."

Kendra peeked out the portrait. "I thought I heard you two. What happened?"

She grabbed Addelaine's hand, and noticed Sirius' blood. "What the hell happened?"

  "She punched Sirius, busted his lip. She has a pretty nice hook."

Addelaine smiled. "Thanks."

Kendra stared at them in utter disbelief. "What is wrong with you two?"

They chuckled at her, although Addelaine was sniffling.

  "Get in here." Kendra laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week, and Addelaine was refusing to talk to any of the Marauder boys, aside from Remus and Peter.

  "Addie, when are you going to--"  
  "Petie, please stop asking." Addelaine sighed, leaning against Remus' shoulder.  
  "It's been a week, Bear." Remus reminded fairly.  
  "I know, Remmy. But I've made myself perfectly clear."  
  "Look, we get it." Peter told her. "Padfoot is a jerk, and he went way too far."  
  "But he gets fired up." Remus tried. "You know how he is when he gets past rationality."  
  "Derek got fired up, Michael got fired up. You want me to forgive them, too? Become best friends with them?"  
  "No!" Both boys instantly denied.  
  "He needs to apologize." Addelaine said firmly. "We done?"  
Remus sighed, and picked up his books. "Done. C'mon Wormtail, we've got Transfiguration with the Slytherins."  
Addelaine waved, heading to Potions.  
As Remus hugged Addelaine, he thought of the scent in her hair. _'Coconuts.'_

* * *

Addelaine was sitting with Eli at the Lake, nearly a week later.  
The past week had been miserable without them, but it worked out that they were fighting, because Eli didn't like her talking to other guys. The thought of it made her sick, but she ignored it. Every time she would look behind her to the Marauder boys, Eli would kiss her to distract her.  
Suddenly, she heard a yelp, "Goddammit Padfoot, you cut me!"  
This time, she shoved Eli and ran to where Remus was bleeding.  
Sirius had been glaring at Eli and Addelaine, not noticing the rock cutting Remus' leg.  
She carefully put her hand to the cut on his upper thigh, and he took a sharp breath in.  
A light drifted from her hand to the cut, and when she lifted it again, the cut had sealed into a scab. "Better?"

  "Mhm," Remus muttered. "Much better. Thanks Bear."  
She smiled, but when James exclaimed, "Bloody hell!" she blushed and stood up quickly. "Sorry, I'll...go."  
Sirius grabbed her hand, ignoring the flinch. "I'm sorry, Lainey."  
She looked at him. "I'm sorry? Real charming. I have a boyfriend to get back to."  
She felt guilty for being so rude, but she didn't regret it.  
\---  
  "I'm sorry, forgive me?" This was the sixteenth time in two days Sirius had apologized.  
  "Fine, you're sorry!" Clo yelled, attracting attention. "She obviously doesn't care, so leave her -- and us-- alone."  
Sirius sighed. "Fine. See you later."

Kendra nudged her, and Addelaine stood. "I'm going!"  
Seconds later, Addelaine had caught up to Sirius. "I..."  
He turned and stared.

  "Friends?" She asked sticking out a hand nervously.  
He grinned, "Marauders."  
  "Right," she chuckled. "Marauders."

* * *

Soon, it was the beginning of April, when the Marauders, Eli, Kendra, Clo, and Janie were sat at the Hufflepuff table. Dumbledore was announcing the annual Rain Ball. It was mostly to distract from the war going on, but it was fun. Only 3rd year and above could attend, and at exactly 11:11pm water would cascade down, as everyone danced.

  "Ooh, a ball!" Janie giggled. "I wonder who'll end up snogging, or...shagging?"  
Sirius laughed. "Oi, Pigt--"  
Remus and Addelaine smacked him at the same time. "No."  
Kendra rolled her eyes. "Love's a sham anyway. It's just a social construct, and I feel bad for those too naïve to see it, and who cry at night over someone who doesn't love them."  
Addelaine looked away, as Sirius sighed. "Oh, alright."  
Seeing a passing Ravenclaw, he whistled. "Oi, Katie right?"  
A brunette looked at him. "Bailey, actually."  
A girl with reddish brown hair waved. "I'm Emma!"

  "Well, would either of you go to the Rain Ball with me?"  
  "I will," Emma agreed. "If, if Bailey goes with Peter."  
Peter, not expecting the sudden attention, choked. "Um, sure."  
Bailey grinned. "Meet me at ten?"  
Peter nodded.  
  "Ooh! Petie!" Addelaine giggled, shoveling food onto her plate, while ignoring that jealous feeling. She had a boyfriend for God's sake.

* * *

Addelaine, Kendra, and Alice were all walking back from their Charms lesson, when they heard muffled giggles. Addelaine held a hand out. "Shh!"

Alice frowned. "Why don't we just--"

  "It's the Marauder in her, you'll get use to it." Kendra whispered, peering around Addelaine's shoulder. She couldn't let Addelaine see this, so she pulled at her arm. "Deli, let's go."  
Addelaine spotted it seconds after her. Eli was kissing another girl.

  "Is that--?" Alice asked.

  "Heather." Addelaine answered.

The two girls thought she'd turn to leave, but Addelaine loved to surprise. She instead pulled out a Muggle camera, and took photos.

  "What on earth?" Alice asked.

Addelaine began walking away quickly. "I'll explain on the way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Come on,"

Once half the way there, she explained. "I have a feeling he has other--"

  "Side chicks?" Kendra offered.

Addelaine nodded. "Yeah. If I can catch him again, I can expose him, and everyone will know to be careful around him. I think they deserve to know."

Alice sighed, and ran to keep up.  
\---  
She burst through the Gryffindor portrait, and hurtled up the stairs to the boys' dorm.  
Alice looked nervous, but Kendra pulled her up. "Again, you'll get used to it eventually."

  "Um, everything alright?" James asked.

All three girls were out of breath and Addelaine was scratching at her wrist.  
Kendra sighed. She did that when she was trying not to cry, and would likely be crying tonight. Dammit. "Nope. Turns out none of us are in enough shape to run up several flights of stairs without dying. Oh, and Eli is a cheating scumbag."

Sirius spoke from his bed. "I told you--"

Kendra and Peter immediately smacked him.

Remus took Addelaine's hand. "Careful, you'll hurt yourself."

She shrugged. "I need your help to get revenge."

  "What can we do?" James asked immediately.

Addelaine sat on the ground. "Okay, so I'll work on finding more, because I'm sure he has more side girls. What I need from you, is to duplicate the pictures as much as possible."

  "What are we doing with these?" Alice asked.  
  "We'll send a few to those being cheated on, then plaster the rest all over next Friday."  
  "That  gives us a week." Peter added.  
  "Exactly."  
  "Wait," Sirius frowned. "What about the Ball?"  
Peter nodded. "You've got that beautiful dress, but no date."

Addelaine looked at them, speechless, before shrugging. She was scratching her arm again.

  "I'd go with you but I have Ella." Sirius told her.

  "Bailey." Peter corrected.

  "Whatever."

Addelaine sighed. "It's fine I'll--"

  "I could take you, as friends." Remus told her. "I don't have anyone."

Addelaine smiled. "Thanks Remmy."

Remus ignored the look Peter gave him. "No problem Kitten."

Addelaine blushed hard as the other six laughed.  
\---  
Alice stood, after hours of joking. "It was wonderful spending the day with you all. We've got to do this again, Addelaine."

  "Definitely, see you tomorrow, Lyssa."  
  "Lyssa?" Sirius asked.  
  "My nickname for her." Addelaine shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

Addelaine and Remus were practicing their dancing outside when she felt her hair being yanked. "Ow!"

  
As she turned to see her assailant, she heard Eli's voice. "What are you doing with scar boy?"

  
As she felt Remus shrink, and the others' rage, she pulled her hair from his grip. "First off, don't you dare call him that ever again."

 

"Bear--" Remus protested weakly.

  
"Second off, I'm practicing for the Ball." 

  
He took hold of her hips. "Well, we can do that."

  
"Why? I'm not going with you."

 

"Aw, why not, Princess?"

  
She looked visibly repulsed at the nickname. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're a cheating piece of scum."

  
"What ever do you mean? I would never hurt you, I love you."

  
"Like hell you do." She snapped. "I found out about the several girls -- and guys -- you're snogging, and more. Shall I name them off? I've already gotten evidence."

  
His hands dropped, and he stepped back, tripping over rocks. "Y-you freaks! All of you! Stay away from me!"

  
"Glady!" Sirius yelled.

  
As Addelaine turned back to Remus, who was shaking, she smiled at him, and pecked his cheek. "Alright Remmy? I know how things like that bother you."

  
He nodded. "Y-yeah."

  
She grinned. "Good! Now, how should we get back at him for his little stunt?"

 

"That wasn't it?" he asked wearily.

  
"Oh Remmy, you're more innocent than you seem. I'm the same girl who sent you exploding letters in first year." 

  
"True..."

"Now, I've found him with numerous more partners. I say we send these out before we put the pictures up, it'll be cruel not to. Those poor boys and girls."

"Wait, that was real?" Peter asked.

Addelaine nodded.  
\---  
"Should we paste them in the halls?" Sirius asked

  
Addelaine chuckled darkly. "Oh, yes. There, in classrooms, on the Headmasters podium, all over tables...what?"

 

"You seem to be going all out." Peter told her warily.

  
She nodded. "I'm making an example out of Eli. I want people to flinch before they mess with Addelaine Valentina Ramirez."

  
She pulled out a few markers, and around fifty photographs. "I think we should color out the, um...graphic images. but make sure his face is still there. Oh, and mark out faces if they're not Eli. I'm not a monster."

They nodded, and got to work.

* * *

The next morning was...chaos.   
Girls and boys alike were crying, cursing, or trying to get a piece of Eli. The professors let him off until it all died down, for his own safety.  
At breakfast, Addelaine decided to write her parents again.

_Dearest Mamá and Mamá,_   
_How are you both? How are Emillie and Daniel?_   
_I'm alright, I guess. A lot has happened. I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. To sum everything up, I've been trying to deal with these new "powers" I've gotten -- I can levitate things/people, read minds, crush things, I'm sure the list goes on. But I got another boyfriend as well. He kept me busy, as I then had a fight with some of my friends over him and we haven't been speaking. But as soon as we made up, guess what? That jerk I was dating had been cheating on me! It was saddening, but I've gotten my revenge. By the way, if you get calls from Professor Sprout, don't show her this letter!! Ha, Im' kidding, but how are you all? Let me know._   
_\--With love,_   
_Addelaine Valentina Ramirez XX_

* * *

  
Soon came the Rain Ball.

The Marauder boys -- and Severus, in a far corner -- waited for their dates in the Entrance Hall.

Addelaine came down the stairs in a beautiful dark blue dress that reached her knees. It had an open back, invisible sleeves covered in glitter, and flowed as she walked. She wasn't wearing heels like other girls, but instead wore white trainers.  
 Remus took her hand as she hopped off the last step, and twirled her. She fell into his chest, laughing. "You look great, Bear."

She grinned. "So do you, Remmy."  
 He led her into the Great Hall, and they listened as the Men and Moths played their hit song; _My Angel._

  "One, two...three and four. One, two...three and four." Remus whispered under his breath, and Addelaine leaned against his shoulder. Remus held her tight.

  "You look so beautiful." He told her with nothing but truth.

She flushed. "Thanks. You look good too."

He laughed. "Ah, thank you. I look 'good'. That's made my day."

She chuckled against his shoulder. "Want to get a drink?"

He nodded, and led her to where their friends were.  
The Marauders had actually let Severus sit with them.

  "Hey," Addelaine smiled at them, sitting next to Lily, Remus by her side.

Marlene giggled at them. "You too looked great. Truly in love."

Addelaine rolled her eyes. "Oh shush, Marl."

Severus laughed at something Lily had said. "You really do look great."

  "Thanks, Severus." She smiled.

Conversation continued, until Remus whispered in her ear. "Stars are out. Wanna stargaze?"

She turned to him, her eyes blazing. "Definitely. Come on!"  
 She jumped from the table and dragged him by the sleeve.

  
Once outside, they met Hagrid.

  "Hey there, you two!" He hollered, hugging them both.

  "Hiya Hagrid." Addelaine greeted.

  "Now, what're yeh doin' out here so late? Yeh should be in the castle, dancin'."

  "We got bored." Remus shrugged. "After the first few dances, everything gets a bit boring, and Addie likes looking at the stars."

He hugged the breath out of them. "I'd offer yeh's some tea, but I'm afraid I've got nothin'."

  "It's alright, mind if we sit against your hut?" Addelaine asked.

  "Not a problem, have fun you two." Remus could swear Hagrid winked. 

Before he left, Hagrid asked, "Addie, how's Adrian doin'? Ain't he your uncle?"

Addelaine nodded, then asked, "Did you know my Mamá, Maria Gonzales?"

Hagrid shook his head. "Knew yer aunt though. Catalina Ramirez...fine girl, that. Very talented in Divination."

  "I don't have an aunt."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addelaine gets revenge on Eli, they all go to the Rain Ball, and Hagrid says something he should not have.

Addelaine and Remus were practicing their dancing outside when she felt her hair being yanked. "Ow!"

  
As she turned to see her assailant, she heard Eli's voice. "What are you doing with scar boy?"

  
As she felt Remus shrink, and the others' rage, she pulled her hair from his grip. "First off, don't you dare call him that ever again."

  "Bear--" Remus protested weakly.

  "Second off, I'm practicing for the Ball."

He took hold of her hips. "Well, we can do that."

  "Why? I'm not going with you."

  "Aw, why not, Princess?"

She looked visibly repulsed at the nickname. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're a cheating piece of scum."

  "What ever do you mean? I would never hurt you, I love you."

  "Like hell you do." She snapped. "I found out about the several girls -- and guys -- you're snogging, and more. Shall I name them off? I've already gotten evidence."

His hands dropped, and he stepped back, tripping over rocks. "Y-you freaks! All of you! Stay away from me!"

  "Gladly!" Sirius yelled.

As Addelaine turned back to Remus, who was shaking, she smiled at him, and pecked his cheek. "Alright Remmy? I know how things like that bother you."

He nodded. "Y-yeah."

She grinned. "Good! Now, how should we get back at him for his little stunt?"

  "That wasn't it?" he asked wearily.

  "Oh Remmy, you're more innocent than you seem. I'm the same girl who sent you exploding letters in first year."

  "True..."

  "Now, I've found him with numerous more partners. I say we send these out before we put the pictures up, it'll be cruel not to. Those poor boys and girls."

  "Wait, that was real?" Peter asked.

Addelaine nodded.

* * *

   "Should we paste them in the halls?" Sirius asked

Addelaine chuckled darkly. "Oh, yes. There, in classrooms, on the Headmasters podium, all over tables...what?"

  "You seem to be going all out." Peter told her warily.

She nodded. "I'm making an example out of Eli. I want people to flinch before they mess with Addelaine Valentina Ramirez."

Addelaine pulled out a few markers, and around fifty photographs. "I think we should color out the, um...graphic images. but make sure his face is still there. Oh, and mark out faces if they're not Eli. I'm not a monster."

They nodded, and got to work.

 

The next morning was...chaos.

Girls and boys alike were crying, cursing, or trying to get a piece of Eli. The professors let him off until it all died down, for his own safety.

At breakfast, Addelaine decided to write her parents again.

**_Dearest Mama and Papa,_ **   
**_How are you both? How are Emillie and Daniel?_ **   
**_I'm alright, I guess. A lot has happened. I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. To sum everything up, I've been trying to deal with these new "powers" I've gotten -- I can levitate things/people, read minds, crush things, I'm sure the list goes on. But I got another boyfriend as well. He kept me busy, as I then had a fight with some of my friends over him and we haven't been speaking. But as soon as we made it up, guess what? That jerk I was dating had been cheating on me! It was saddening, but I've gotten my revenge. By the way, if you get calls from Professor Sprout, don't show her this letter!! Ha, I'm kidding, but how are you all? Let me know._ **   
**_\--With love,_ **   
**_Addelaine Valentina Ramirez XX_ **

* * *

  
Soon came the "Rain Ball."

Kendra thought it was a bit stupid, but she understood the reasoning behind it. The professors didn't want their students worrying about the war when they should be stressing over their exams. Trade one stress for another sound logic.

The Marauder boys -- and Severus, in a far corner -- waited for their dates in the Entrance Hall.  
 Addelaine came down the stairs in a beautiful dark blue dress that reached her knees. It had an open back, invisible sleeves covered in glitter, and flowed as she walked. She wasn't wearing heels like other girls, but instead wore white trainers.  
Remus took her hand as she hopped off the last step, and twirled her. She fell into his chest, laughing. "You look great, Bear."

She grinned. "So do you, Remmy."

He led her into the Great Hall, and they listened as the Men and Moths played their hit song; _My Angel._

  "One, two...three and four. One, two...three and four." Remus whispered under his breath, and Addelaine leaned against his shoulder. Remus held her tight.

  "You look so beautiful." He told her with nothing but truth.

She flushed. "Thanks. You look good too."

He laughed. "Ah, thank you. I look 'good'. That's made my day."

She chuckled against his shoulder. "Want to get a drink?"

He nodded, and led her to where their friends were.  
The Marauders had actually let Severus sit with them.

  "Hey," Addelaine smiled at them, sitting next to Lily, Remus by her side.

Marlene giggled at them. "You too looked great. Truly in love."

Addelaine rolled her eyes. "Oh shush, Marl."

Severus laughed at something Lily had said. "You really do look great."

  "Thanks, Severus." She smiled.

Conversation continued, until Remus whispered in her ear. "Stars are out. Wanna stargaze?"

Addelaine turned to him, her eyes blazing. "Definitely. Come on!"  
 She jumped from the table and dragged him by the sleeve.

  
Once outside, they met Hagrid.

  "Hey there, Addie, Remus!" He hollered, hugging them both.

  "Hiya Hagrid." Addelaine greeted.

  "Now, what're yeh doin' out here so late? Yeh should be in the castle, dancin'."

  "We got bored." Remus told him. "After the first few dances, everything gets a bit boring, and Addie likes looking at the stars."

He shrugged. "I'd offer yeh's some tea, but I'm afraid I've got nothin'."

  "It's alright, mind if we sit against your hut?" Addelaine asked.

  "Not a problem, have fun you two." Remus could swear Hagrid winked.  
Before he left, Hagrid asked, "Addie, how's Adrian doin'? Ain't he your uncle?"

Addelaine nodded, then asked, "Did you know my mama, Maria Gonzales?"

Hagrid shook his head. "Knew yer aunt though. Catalina Ramirez...fine girl, that. Very talented in Divination."

  "I don't have an aunt."

 

Hagrid's face took on a panicked expression. As he turned away, they heard him mutter, "I should not 'have said tha'."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of Part Four, a lot is happening.  
> -Addelaine discovers a secret her parents have been hiding  
> -her friends meet her family  
> -and Walburga Black and Maria Gonzales have a verbal fight
> 
> TRANSLATION  
> Tío Adrian = Uncle Adrian  
> Tía Catalina = Aunt Catalina
> 
> Addelaine, eres tan alto! = Addelaine, you're so tall!  
> Papá, estos son mis amigos. = Dad, these are my friends.  
> Niños, ¡hora de cenar! = Kids, Dinner time!

Addelaine had thought it over the whole night, and finally decided -- with the help of Clo ("Stop moping and write your parents, or are you chicken) -- that she would write her parents. She was  _not_ chicken!

  
Mamá _and Papá ,_  
_The dress was absolutely beautiful and the Ball incredible! Remus and I went as friends, and he was so sweet. After we got bored dancing to Men and Moths, we stargazed. Eventually, Hagrid talked with us. He mentioned a Catalina Ramirez. Apparently she's my Tía? If you don't mind, could you explain? I never knew I had an aunt named Catalina._  
_Oh! Also, could my friends come over this summer? It would be around nine of us. I just don't think  it's safe for Sirius to be going home. He comes back with bruises and is flinchy._  
_With love,_  
_Addelaine XX_

* * *

Addelaine got a letter back near the end of April.

_Addelaine,_  
_I'm sorry it took so long to write again, I had a small crisis with Daniel, he's been behaving terribly at school, and with work being so chaotic, it's been hard. We're all doing well, your Papá is having a fight with your Tío Adrian, however. As for your Tía Catalina. I'm sorry we never told you, she's a nice lady, but your Papá doesn't like talking about her, she faked her death for many years, but never explained why. You Papá was heartbroken._

_As for your friends of course they can come over. If Sirius has any worries, just let him know how I am once my mind is set. : )_  
_Mamá_

  
She was splashing Peter in the Black Lake when she brought up the subject. "Mamá's letting me invite you all to the farm this summer. Do any of you want to come?"

  "I won't be able to." Both Sirius and Remus told her immediately.

She looked at Sirius. "Mamá used to be friends with your mother. She thinks she can get her to let you. As for you," she turned to Remus. "we've got a bit of forest nearby, Mamá can charm it."

  "How does she--?"

  "I didn't tell her, she's known for awhile, apparently. I guess her and your dad were friends, and they've been writing for years." Addelaine told him.

Peter raised a hand. "I'd have to ask Mum or Aunt Hettie at the station. They don't like owls."

  "Papá might be able to mail the Muggle way." Addelaine suggested.

After that, they were set.  
  
Everyone except Severus could come, but he mainly objected because he didn't want to spend any longer than he had to with the marauder boys.  
Mrs. Ramirez picked them all up at the station, with a minor complication; Walburga Black. "SIRIUS BLACK! GET OVER HERE!"

Sirius sighed. "Nice meeting you, Ma'am."

  "No, I'll take care of this." Mrs. Ramirez told him.

  "But--"

  "Stay, Sirius." she said, not understanding why the Marauders all laughed.

  "Walburga, Sirius is staying with my family this summer." Mrs. Ramirez told the hateful woman calmly.

  "He is my son, and I have the right--"

  "You lost any right the day you stopped treating him like a child!" She snapped. "I feel bad for poor Regulus, growing up with such a woman as you."

  "Excuse--"

  "What happened to you Wally? You were a good woman."

The woman's face crumpled before it set again. "Tell that disgrace not to come back."  
 

After that mess was solved, they Floo'd directly into the living room, where Mr. Ramirez and Addelaine's siblings waited.

  "Addelaine, eres tan alto!" Mr. Ramirez exclaimed.

Addelaine grinned, as her father hugged her. "Papá, estos son mis amigos."

She turned to them, and said, "Everyone, this is my Papá. Papá, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily, Marlene, Kendra, Alice."

Mr. Ramirez waved. "Hello, I'm Juan Ramirez."

Everyone smiled at him awkwardly.

  "My little brother and sister, Emillie and Daniel." Addelaine said, pointing to the twelve and ten year-olds.

  Lily waved at Danny. "You're such a cutie."

Danny blushed scarlet. "You're pretty."

Everyone laughed as James' mouth opened with an audible pop.  
  
  Addelaine's wasn't too extravagant.  
 It was two stories, and had three bay windows; one on the second floor, two on the bottom. It had a wooden door, but the rest was grey/blue in color. It had a nice front yard, which had a few toys strewn across it. The back yard was a literal field, and in front of the yard, was a tar road. If you crossed it, you would enter another field, which went out for miles.  
   
  On the right hand side of the upstairs hall, was Addelaine's room, which connected to a bathroom. In her room, sat a medium sized bed, with grey sheets, it had a very fluffy blanket. There was a bay window that made it easy to get on to the roof. It also has a small bar on one wall for dancing. Her dresser was a pale white, as is her closet.  
 

  "Damn, Addie!" Marlene exclaimed. "This place is nice!"

Remus had already fallen asleep half-way on the bed.  
  
The girls roomed with Addelaine, and the boys with Danny. 

They were all outside, in the fields, when Addelaine's father called for dinner. "Niños, ¡hora de cenar!"

  "Dinnertime, let's go." Addelaine told them.  
  
  "Two languages," Sirius shook his head. "And James can't even speak English properly."

Addelaine laughed, as they sat down, a few of them standing near a counter.

  "Well, I'd say this is the second fullest this kitchen's ever been." Danny shook his head. "Addie's sure popular."

Addelaine laughed. "Eh, I guess."

  "You guess?" Remus scoffed.


End file.
